In the display field, moiré pattern represents alternate bright and dark stripes. At present, as limitations in the development of display technology, appearance of moiré pattern is very common when watching a naked eye 3D image. For this reason, detection and evaluation of severity of moiré pattern has become a critical index in evaluation of a 3D display panel during manufacturing a 3D display panel.
Currently, existing moiré pattern detection methods are generally based on visual inspection, and if alternate bright and dark stripes can be observed, it can be determined that there exists moiré pattern. However, occasionally, moiré pattern is very thin, and thus it is not easily inspected by eyes. Moreover, it cannot be assured to perform visual inspection at every angle (that is, angles within the coverage of view angle of display), and results of inspections from different inspectors after visual inspecting the same display panel may be different or contrary. In a word, moiré pattern cannot be effectively detected by using the existing moiré pattern detection methods.